Inferno API
Процессы и межпроцесное взаимодействие arg parse program arguments command command interface debug process debugging env environment module exception Exception module itslib A very simple test program. lock thread locking. plumbmsg plumbing message module prof profiling library sh module interface to the shell sys-pctl process control sys-pipe create an interprocess channel wait wait for child process to exit Дата и время daytime text, filet, gmt, local, now, string2tm, time, tm2epoch - time conversions sys-millisec millisecond timer sys-sleep delay timers interval timers Структуры данных bloomfilter Bloomfilter - Bloom filters dict dict - list of string pairs hash hash, HashTable - hash table lists lists: allsat, anysat, append, combine, concat, delete, filter, ismember, last, map, pair, partition, rev, unpair- list operations sets Sets - sets of non-negative integers stringinttab stringinttab - string table lookup module Преобразование данных convcs Convcs, Btos, Stob - character set conversion suite crc crc - Crc module encoding Encoding: enc, dec - encoding and decoding of byte arrays as text filter filter - data processing interface filter-deflate deflate, inflate - data compression filters filter-slip slip - SLIP data framing protocol geodesy geodesy - Geodesy module ida Ida: Frag, fragment, consistent, reconstruct - information dispersal algorithm regex regex - regular expression recognizer module string string: append, drop, in, prefix, quoted, splitl, splitr, splitstrl, splitstrr, take, tobig, toint, toreal, tolower, toupper, unquoted - string operations sys-byte2char byte2char, char2byte - convert between bytes and characters sys-tokenize tokenize - split string into words sys-utfbytes utfbytes - compute UTF length of complete Unicode characters in a UTF byte sequence Форматы данных format format - structured data interchange json json: readjson, writejson, JValue - read, write and represent values in JavaScript Object Notation rfc822 rfc822 - RFC822 mail format helpers sexprs Sexprs: Sexp - S-expressions ubfa ubfa: readubf, writeubf, UValue - read, write and represent values in a UBF(A) data transport encoding w3c-css w3c-css - cascading style sheet parser w3c-uris w3c-uris - uniform resource identifiers w3c-xpointers w3c-xpointers - parser for XPointers framework including XPath xml xml - XML navigation Форматы файлов и базы данных attrdb attrdb - database of attribute-value pairs cfg Cfg, Record, Tuple, Attr - configuration file parser csv csv - comma-separated values dbm Dbm: Dbf, init - data base with hashed indexing dis dis - read Dis object files fsproto FSproto: readprotofile, readprotostring - read file system prototype file palmfile Palmfile: Categories, DBInfo, Doc, Entry, Pfile, Record - read Palm™ file formats registries registries - access services registry translate translate: opendict, opendicts, mkdictname - translation dictionaries Ввод-вывод bufio bufio, bufiofill - buffered input/output module bufio-chanfill bufio: chanfill - buffered I/O interface to named channel diskblocks Diskblocks: Block, Disk, tempfile - temporary storage of variable-sized blocks msgio msgio: getmsg, sendmsg, senderrmsg, getstring, putstring, getbytearray, putbytearray, puterror - exchange data on delimited and undelimited streams sys-print print, aprint, fprint, sprint - print formatted output sys-read read, write, pread, pwrite, stream - read or write file sys-seek seek - change file offset Пути complete complete - file name completion filepat filepat: expand, match - file pattern matching names Names: basename, cleanname, dirname, elements, isprefix, pathname, relative, rooted - file name manipulation newns Newns: newns, newuser - build a new name space from a description file readdir readdir - read directory and sort files sys-bind bind, mount, unmount - change file name space sys-chdir chdir - change working directory sys-dirread dirread - read directory sys-dup dup, fildes - duplicate an open file descriptor sys-fd2path fd2path - return file name associated with file descriptor sys-open open, create - open a file for reading or writing, create file sys-remove remove - remove a file sys-stat fstat, fwstat, stat, wstat - get and put file status workdir workdir - get the current working directory Протокол Styx styx Styx: Rmsg, Tmsg, dir2text, istmsg, packdir, packdirsize, readmsg, qid2text, unpackdir - interface to Styx file protocol styxconv styxconv - convert between old and new Styx styxflush styxflush - handler for styx flush protocol styxpersist styxpersist - persistent Styx connection styxservers styxservers - Styx server implementation assistance styxservers-nametree Styxservers: nametree - hierarchical name storage for use with Styxservers. sys-export export - export a name space sys-fauth fauth - set up authentication on a file descriptor to a file server sys-file2chan file2chan - create file connected to Limbo channel sys-fversion fversion - initialize Styx connection and negotiate version sys-iounit iounit - return size of atomic I/O unit for file descriptor Сеть dhcpclient Dhcpclient: Bootconf, Lease, bootp, dhcp, applycfg, removecfg - client's side of dynamic host configuration protocol dial Dial: accept, announce, dial, listen, netinfo, netmkaddr, reject - make network connections ether ether - Ethernet address manipulation ip IP - Internet Protocol addresses and interfaces pop3 pop3 - Post Office Protocol smtp smtp - Simple Mail Transfer Protocol srv srv - network name and address translation when hosted sys-dial announce, dial, listen - make network connections tftp tftp - Trivial File Transfer Protocol venti Venti - access to Venti content-addressed filestore. virgil virgil - pose question to name resolver Математика math-0intro Math: intro - elementary numerics math-elem Math: cbrt, sqrt, pow, pow10, hypot, exp, expm1, log, log10, log1p, cos, cosh, sin, sinh, tan, tanh, acos, asin, acosh, asinh, atan, atanh, atan2, lgamma, erf, erfc, j0, j1, y0, y1, jn, yn - elementary functions of applied mathematics math-export Math: export_int, export_real, export_real32, import_int, import_real, import_real32 - conversion to and from external representation math-fp math-fp - floating point math-linalg Math: dot, norm1, norm2, iamax, gemm, sort - linear algebra primitives rand rand - pseudo random number generation security-random random: randomint, randombuf - random number generation Другое 0intro intro - introduction to Limbo modules for the Inferno system alphabet-intro Alphabet - experimental typed shell disks disks: Disk, PCpart, readn, chstext - generic disk and partition interface scsiio ScsiIO: Scsi - SCSI device operations sys-0intro Sys: intro - introduction to the sys-self SELF - reference self as a compatible module type sys-werrstr werrstr - set the system error string Spree spree Spree - distributed interactive sessions. spree-allow Allow - filter client actions spree-cardlib Cardlib - support for card games in Spree engines. spree-gather Gatherengine - module interface for pre-assembled groups. spree-objstore Objstore - support for object archiving in Spree engines. Безопасность asn1 asn1: decode, encode - ASN.1 (X.208), BER (X.209) encoding factotum Factotum: attrtext, challenge, copyattrs, delattr, findattr, findattrval, getuserpassd, mount, open, parseattrs, proxy, publicattrs, takeattrs, respond, response, rpc, rpcattrs - client interface to factotum keyring-0intro Keyring intro - introduction to the keyring-auth keyring: auth, readauthinfo, writeauthinfo - authenticate a connection keyring-certtostr keyring: certtostr, pktostr, sktostr, strtocert, strtopk, strtosk - encryption key conversion functions keyring-crypt keyring: aessetup, aescbc, dessetup, descbc, desecb, ideasetup, ideacbc, ideaecb - data encryption keyring-gensk keyring: genSK, genSKfromPK, sktopk, dhparams - generate keys keyring-getmsg keyring: getmsg, sendmsg, senderrmsg - send and receive messages on undelimited streams keyring-getstring keyring: getstring, putstring, getbytearray, putbytearray, puterror - exchange data on delimited streams keyring-ipint keyring: IPint - `infinite' precision integer utility functions keyring-rc4 keyring: rc4setup, rc4, rc4skip, rc4back - RC4 encryption keyring-sha1 keyring: sha1, md4, md5, hmac_sha1, hmac_md5, sign, verify - cryptographic digests and digital signatures keyset keyset - find authentication keys matching a signer secstore secstore - fetch data from Plan 9's secure storage service security-0intro intro - introduction to security security-auth Auth: init, client, server - authenticated connections between client and server security-login login - verify credentials security-ssl ssl: connect, secret - interface to the Secure Sockets Layer spki SPKI: Cert, Hash, Key, Name, Seqel, Signature, Subject, Toplev, Valid - simple public key infrastructure spki-verifier verifier: verify - verify sequence of SPKI elements Графический интерфейс devpointer devpointer - I/O interface for the pointer device dialog dialog: prompt, getstring - basic dialog boxes dividers Dividers - user-draggable tk dividing bars draw-0intro draw - basic graphics facilities module draw-context Context - graphics environment draw-display Display - connection to draw device draw-example draw: example - simple program illustrating image primitives draw-font Font - character images for Unicode text draw-image Image - pictures and drawing draw-point Point - coordinate position draw-pointer Pointer - state of a pointer device such as a mouse draw-rect Rect - rectangular portion of the plane draw-screen Screen - windows and subwindows on a display drawmux drawmux - multiplex stream of draw requests imagefile imagefile: readgif, readjpg, readpicfile, readpng, readxbitmap, remap - processing external image file formats ir ir - infrared remote control module mpeg mpeg - interface to the mpeg device driver popup Popup: mkbutton, changebutton, event, add - popup list box pseudo-widget prefab-0intro Prefab: intro - Interactive TV tookit prefab-compound prefab: Compound - windows for ITV toolkit prefab-element prefab: Element - menu and display elements for ITV toolkit prefab-environ prefab: Environ - environment for ITV toolkit to provide a graphics framework for a collection of items prefab-style prefab: Style - fonts and colours for ITV toolkit print Print - printing system pslib pslib - postscript generation selectfile selectfile - file browser tabs tabs: mktabs, tabsctl - tabbed notebook pseudo-widget tk Tk: toplevel, namechan, cmd, pointer, keyboard, imageget, imageput, quote - graphics toolkit tkclient tkclient: makedrawcontext, toplevel, onscreen, startinput, wmctl, settitle, handler, snarfput, snarfget - window manager interface for Tk applications. volume volume - volume control for an infrared interface wmclient wmclient: makedrawcontext, window, snarfput, snarfget - window manager interface for Draw-based applications. wmlib wmlib - low level access to window manager wmsrv Wmsrv - core window-manager functionality and helper functions